Fight for Your Life
by Liz I am
Summary: A madman recruits Frank and Joe for his version of the Hunger Games. Can the two brothers escape alive? Will Fenton rescue them in time? Only time will tell...
1. Kidnapped

A/N: Some foul language and abuse mentions will be in the next few chapters. I will try and keep you posted on any warnings. I hope you enjoy this!

Summary: Frank and Joe are recruited for a madman's view of the Hunger Games. Will they be able to team up and survive until Fenton can find them?

* * *

"Frank," Joe groaned as he awoke, "Where the hell are we?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Frank winced as he tried to move.

"What makes you say that?"

"Chains?" Frank retorted, looking at his brother to see if he'd been injured. Seeing no major injuries, he turned his eyes back to the situation at hand.

"Oh crap," Joe said, struggling to get awake. "Where the hell are we?" He opened his eyes and looked around the room, seeing all the other people in cages. "Holy… Frank…"

"I see," Frank said, looking around. There were cages all around them, with people equally chained up, two to a cage. "What the heck is going on?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it. At all."

At that a light flickered on. "Welcome to your doom, boys."

Frank and Joe shared a look.

"You may have all noticed you've been paired with a partner. Welcome to the Hunger Games, 21st century style. I will be sending my minions into move you shortly. You've all been selected because you are, I believe, the worst people in the world. I will love it when you die. Two people will survive, and you will be highly rewarded by me. You will be released in the morning into the wilderness. The game can go on for as long as it needs too. This is, in fact, my Saturday Morning cartoons. Your guards will give you the instructions and items you'll be allowed. Good luck."

Joe and Frank were quickly moved before they had a chance to react. Once in another room, their chains were taken off. Joe wanted to try and escape then, but the man who was releasing Frank's handcuffs had a gun and someone covering him.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. These men were on the top of their game, and would have no problem proving it to Frank and Joe should they attempt anything. And what was this about the fighting to the death and almost death? Frank din't like that part either.

"These are the items you have," the first woman said. Joe recognized she was a woman only by her voice. Her full body armor would have given him no clues. "You have four bottles of water, six water purification tabs, a book of plants to eat and not eat, a first aid kit and a VERY small knife. If you try and use that in here it WILL be taken away."

"Your objective," the second person - a man, Joe recognized - said, "Is to be the last man standing. Have you read hunger games?"

"Um. Not yet," Joe admitted, figuring Frank probably had. "Why?"

"Good. The rules are similar but not identical. You don't have to fight to the death - just until the other person surrenders. Then, the boss shall kill them."

"Lovely," Frank muttered, "So what you're saying is we're basically being held by a serial killer who gets his jollies from either watching people being killed or killing people - ow! Hey, it's a fair question."

"You are being given an opportunity to participate in the Hunger Games," the first woman said. "Do not underestimate how serious this is. You are going up against the worst of the worst. Murderers…. Rapists…. arsonists…"

"So why are we here?" Joe spoke up.

"That is for him to know and you to find out," the man responded back. "No food, nothing else. You'll have to eat what you can find on the trail."

"When will it start?" Frank asked.

"Tomorrow morning. The exact time doesn't matter. Get some rest, you'll need it."

"This is seriously sick," Joe whispered as he left. "Did you read The Hunger Games, Frank?"

"I did," Frank responded, looking at his brother. "Do you want-"

"Don't give me any details." Joe leaned back in the cell that the boys shared. "I think escaping tonight is useless. You saw how they were armed."

"To the teeth," Frank nodded, glancing around their immediate space for cameras. "I'm guessing there will be water out there, since we have water purifying tablets. I don't know about you, but I'm dying of thirst. I vote we share one tonight and save the others for the journey."

"I agree," Joe responded, and the two slowly shared the bottle of water. Joe's stomach rumbled, and he quipped, "Do you think Aunt Gertrude will be worried when we aren't back for dinner?"

"Honestly? I think we're probably past curfew."

* * *

"I don't know where the boys are, Fenton," Gertrude said into the phone. "No. Laura's here now too. She's placed a phone call into Chief Collig, who's arriving shortly. No. They haven't been looking into anything that I know of for awhile…. Should I call Nancy? You will? Okay. Bye."

"No new updates, I take it," Laura said, picking at her supper. "I don't understand. They said they'd be back hours ago and it's late now. This isn't like them." She got up and let the chief in, who stood in the kitchen. "Any news?"

"We found the boy's van," Chief Collig said. "The bad news is that there's no sign of the boys but the good news is that there was no majorly obvious signs of trauma. There was some blood but nothing seriousness. As of right now, I'm labeling this investigation foul play."

Laura nodded, frowning. "Any thoughts on who might have taken them?"

"This was left at the scene," the Chief responded. "Is Fenton on his way home?"

"Yeah. Maybe he'll have more insight into this thing," Laura said, her stomach sick at the flyer. It was white but had some blood on it that she hoped wasn't her boys. "Have you tested the blood?"

"Already done, put a rush on it and sent it off to the lab. I'm hoping the flyer will give us some clues."

The flyer read:

 _HUNGER GAMES, NEW EDITION, YOU HAVE BEEN SELECTED AS PAIR #10_

"Pair #ten?" Gertrude read. "I don't remember that series, but if there's ten pairs…."

"Then there's at least nine other missing pairs out there," Chief said. "Excuse me, I need to step out for a minute."

"This isn't good," Laura muttered, looking at the flier. "This isn't good at all."

"We'll find them Laura, don't worry," Gertrude responded as she turned back to supper.

"I'm more worried about what condition they'll be in when we find them," Laura remarked, a sinking feeling in her gut.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, regular updates for "The Demon's Horn" will still continue.

Your question of the day is: Would you rather see Joe or Frank whump? Cast your votes… Now.


	2. The Rules

A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews. For those following "the demon's horn", expect an update tomorrow, hopefully early.

* * *

Joe groaned as he awoke. "Where's Frank?" he asked nervously, looking around the room.

"Franklin will be here soon, oh young one and ye of little faith."

"Why am I of little faith for asking where he is?" Joe blinked, twice, staring at the man.

"Enough questions. Go change."

"But-"

"I SAID GO CHANGE!"

"Fine. Why bright orange? Nothing looks good in bright orange."

The first man grabbed Joe and started to drag him towards the bathroom. If Frank had been there, it would have been easy to grab the man's gun and take off running, but with not knowing where Frank was… Joe didn't dare.

Joe didn't fight back as the man threw the clothes at him this time. "Dress." In two minutes Joe was changed.

"What's going on?" Joe asked.

"You have just changed," the man responded simply.

"I mean-" Joe paused, looking at the gunman. He had the same voice as the guy from last night and the same outfit. He had at least three different pistols on him, and one huge weapon on his back.

"Any more pointless questions?" the man said as he shoved Joe to the ground and started dragging him by his leg to what he presumed was his cell.

"No-"

"Stop talking then," the man snapped. Joe grimaced, this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

A few hours later, after he and Frank had each been forced to change into orange clothes, they were released into the arena, what was supposedly the wild.

"This isn't good," Joe muttered under his breath. Each team was given an entire day to make strategies, prepare, and get resources. Nobody was supposed to attack each other before they were given the all clear.

Not that Joe or Frank expected anyone to obey the rules.

"It's way better than the actual hunger games though," Frank remarked. "We don't 'actually' have to kill each other - well - and then there's the food, and… yeah."

"I should've read the book," Joe grumbled.

"Not much help in this event to be honest," Frank responded simply. "We just have to work together to survive." He frowned, "This book…."

"What?"

"This book is weird, and probably good only as toilet paper," Frank said. "Look at this page."

Joe opened it. "Poison ivy. Leaves of sixteen, let it be, leaves of three, eat it. What the heck?"

"To be fair, I'd rather the book be sabotaged than the first aid kit."

"This was our item that was messed with?" Joe asked, looking at it. "Fair point."

"Free toilet paper," Frank remarked. "Joe, does anything seem off about this forest to you?"

"It looks like a forest to me."

"I know. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Yeah. It's called we're in the middle of nowhere in a creepy forest soon to be in a fight to the death. What's our best strategy?"

"Honestly, some of these guys are murders. I'm thinking our best resort is to escape to hide out and try and escape this forest."

"Why do you think we're here?" Joe asked.

"I think either we pissed him off or Dad did, most likely. I'm not sure why he set up this version of the game. I'm guessing to him…. Joe, what if all of these people never got busted? Murder is a serious charge."

Joe caught on instantly. "We were targeted specifically, right?"

"Yeah, he knew your name and mine and took both of us. He didn't even say 'Fenton wronged me' or anything," Frank said. "I just can't shake the feeling…"

"Can't shake what, Frank?"

"Grab the first aid kit and follow me," Frank said as he made his way to the stream. "Joe, look how clear this is."

"Pretty clear for being in a forest," Joe remarked. He frowned, "Saltwater or freshwater?"

"No water," Frank remarked.

"...Are you hallucinating? 'Cus the water is right there, bro."

Frank rolled his eyes. "I mean there are no fish in the water."

"Oh," Joe responded. "Could've just said that."

"What, and spoiled the fun?" Frank sighed, "Are you thinking this is a fake forest?"

"Honestly? Yes. What a better way to make sure all participants follow your mock rules than to make a forest where you have complete control?"

Joe frowned. "So maybe the book isn't incorrect."

"What do you mean? Trees still have the same basic principals."

"Not if he altered them," Joe said as he moved towards one. "Yup. Sixteen leaves," he counted. "Don't touch it."

"No shit. Well, I guess that wasn't our sabotaged item. Do you think the water purification tablets are?"

"No. He wants us alive."

"That's what we think too," another voice said. Frank's head snapped up to look at the group, recognizing the Group Two logo shirt on their back. Frank and Joe were Group 10. "James and John. The two 'murderers' of the group."

"Don't introduce us like that, you'll scare off the kids," John retorted.

James rolled his eyes. "Want to be temporary allies?"

"Sure," Frank said, eyeing Joe who nodded. They needed all the friends they could get in this game, and besides, if the two were indeed murderers… Frank shuddered inwardly. "Why do you think it's a fake forest?"

"Because it's set up way too conveniently and it's way too clean," John said.

"Wasn't the Hunger Games forest fake as well?" James retorted.

"Don't ask me - I was in prison when it was released," John responded. "You boys are the Hardy Boys. I get why the rest of us lot are here, according to his sick plans, but why you?"

"We don't know," Joe responded.

"Maybe your dad pissed him off?" James asked. "I mean, you are pretty well known in prison…"

"Maybe," Frank said, not sharing his theories about them being specifically targeted and not their father. "I'd like to get us out of here because I'd rather nobody fight to the death."

"Me too," James admitted. "I was in jail for three months on the murder charge. My boyfriend domestically assaulted me, and let's just say that it was a violent fistfight that happened. Long story short he ended up dead. Judge thought it was a bunch of B.S. that I was even charged, so he charged me the shortest amount possible." James shoved his hands in his orange sweater that all the participants were forced to wear. Everything was orange, except for their shoes, which were white. James had brown hair and black eyes. John had blonde hair and blue eyes.

John shifted. "We all sharing our stories?"

"We may as well. Gives us power to figure out the game and outsmart him. Perhaps he thought James' justice wasn't enough," Frank said. While he believed James, he knew that the man could be lying. He could tell Joe felt the same way.

"I'm gathering wood for a fire. I'll be back," James said as he walked off towards the trees.

"I actually did murder someone." John looked away. "I did get ten years for it and served them. It was a fight, gang-violence. Used to be a member of the Bloods. Actually, I still am, and I'm one of the top runners. Hopefully they'll figure out what happened and come after me."

Frank and Joe exchanged a look. Admittedly, Frank wasn't sure if he wanted that to happen. That would be a total and complete bloodbath. No pun intended. Frank simply nodded, "Just try not to get us killed in the process, please."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Don't want your PI father after me," the man said as James came back with the wood.

"Notice how there's next to no wood on the ground?" James asked, lighting the fire.

"Yeah, and this is dry too. So where'd he get all the trees from?" Frank questioned.

"And how long did it take him to build this?"

"Do you think he's listening in on this?" Joe asked.

"Do you really think he's not?" James retorted. "He's a sadistic asshole who needs attention, probably. My bet is he never got the big box of crayons in preschool."

"He's also got a sadistic need for control," Frank remarked.

"Well let's start figuring out what we can do to avoid killing people and being killed," Joe said.

"I don't mind killing," John said.

"The rest of us do," Joe muttered, shaking his head. What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

A/N: A lot of Joe whump fans, and at least one or two Frank whump fans! The true whmp will come in next chapter, as well as more of the boy's friends and their family. I hope you enjoyed.

Challenge: When will the first person be taken out, and how will they be taken out? What are the man's plans?

 _Review and stay tuned for more... If bored, go check out my other book, 'The Demon's Horn.'_

Also: Should Joe or Frank get the first injury? The vote is yours...

 _Thanks again for your review!_


	3. Day One

A/N: I tried to write a fight in this chapter, which means there's probably blood and gore and a sort-of fight scene. And maybe some Joe whump. Don't worry, Frank fans, he won't escape this unharmed... but Joe's turn first. Thanks to everyone for the reviews!

Warnings for violence, blood and language.

* * *

"We need food," John spoke up after they'd pooled the contents of their bag. They'd ended up each keeping their original stuff, as it was all about the same. "We all have a container for water but no food. If they want us to live long enough to play out this game, there's gotta be animals or fish even in this forest."

"Just not in this pond," Joe quipped. Frank rolled his eyes and nudged him. They had to be careful. James may be claiming that his murder charge was related to domestic violence, but Frank wasn't sure he trusted him, and John could turn on a dime if he really was who he claimed.

Luckily, John ignored Joe's quip. "We need to find food. We're not going to be any good without it. They'll make it obvious, but we need to go in a pair if we're going to not get mauled off by the other teams."

"Technically, they can't kill anyone the first day," Joe interrupted.

"Yes, that may be in the rule, but let's be realistic here, Joseph. You're working with a large majority of people who don't like the rules," John pointed out. "Pairs - me and Joe, Frank and James. Meet back if you find food or it starts to get dark. I guess this should be our squatting ground, as it's got clear water."

Joe and Frank exchanged a look, and Joe could tell Frank was just about as happy about the idea of him going off with a murder as he was, but he didn't really see any good options. Both John and James were older than Frank and Joe and had more physical stature if anyone tried something. "Alright," Frank said, after a minute. "Let's just come back here as quickly as possible."

"Sounds good," Joe said, rubbing his eyes as he followed John. He noticed that Frank had kept the backpack, which he was glad for. He didn't want to risk having all the items on him that they'd need.

"We should be looking for small animals or fish - something that's going to be easy to clean, cook and gut. You ever been hunting before?" John asked, reaching into his backpack. "We don't have anything to make a fishing rod out of but I bet we could improvise."

"I mean if it comes down to it we can catch fish barehanded …. right?"

"Just so long as it's not piranhas or sharks," John muttered as they walked over. "Did they give you the rundown of the other groups?"

"No, they just said that there were murderers and rapists, I had a feeling he wasn't giving as much information as he could."

"We were told that the other groups were rapists and murders, too," John said, "But they weren't specific. I'm thinking they're generalizing; they want to see what we do. Begs the question of why you're here. Oh, and they told us Hardy's kids were here."

"Probably offered a special bounty to whoever could take us out," Joe grumbled.

"They did," John responded. "That's why we teamed up with you."

Joe stopped, "You want to take us out?"

"No. Your dad did me a favor once. I owe him," John explained. "I knew you wouldn't last ten minutes with some of the groups in here. Don't think that when it comes down to it I won't look out for myself, but for the meantime-"

"Got it," Joe muttered loosely, "What's the bounty?"

"First group that knocks you down will get a three-day food supply. I'm thinking that if they really want to survive long-term, they'd be stupid to do it, but what do I know?" John asked, "Another lake. Animals will likely follow patterns, even in this forest, which means-"

"They'll go for water," Joe nodded as the two approached, before Joe paused, "Fuck." He now saw the beauty of the suits, they were easily spotted. "Well then."

"You stay here," John ordered. "I'll be back."

Joe frowned but did what John asked, not feeling like testing the blood member's patience, especially not when there was a bounty on his head. He'd have to let Frank know that as quickly as possible, too. He mildly wondered if this whole thing was a setup to see how long he and Frank could survive and see if he and Frank could be taken out but dismissed it. Even if it was…

John came back, "Alright, so those are crip members."

"Um-"

"And I'm a Blood member."

"And -"

"And you owe us, Johnny boy, don't you?" one of the other members asked, coming up with a smirk on his face. "Pretty sure I've killed more than you."

"Pretty sure I don't give a damn," John retorted to the man. "No killing for the first 24 hours, eh?"

"You actually going to follow the rules? I know you've killed before… even if I have killed more than you."

This whole thing was like watching something out of a storybook. It couldn't be real. Joe was kind of worried now. "Also," the second man said, joining them, "Why do you have Hardy's kid with you? Why haven't you killed him yet?"

"The reward is for both him and his brother," John said simply, "And do you see Frankie with me?"

Joe knew John was just trying not to get killed but still… that sentence unnerved him.

"We were told that either way we'd get rations so let's do it," the first man said, and before he knew it, Joe was knocked on the ground by one of the crip members. Joe tried to fight back but before he knew it there was a knife against his throat. "Ready to meet your maker, baby?" he sneered. "Then there would be twenty-three left."

"Only if your partner is ready to meet his maker," John said lowly, and although Joe couldn't look, he sensed the knife being pressed closer.

"Kick him, Marty," the crip member said, and before Joe could do anything, Marty was on the ground, blood coming out of his stomach. He winced, knowing that John had had to fight for his life more than once.

"Pretty sure he's dead," John said, "You wanna be next?"

"You asshole! You weren't fucking supposed to kill him until after the 24 hours was over! I'm pretty sure it's not!"

"I'm pretty sure real life violence doesn't wait for a fucking counter," John retorted, grabbing at the man. Joe started backing away as soon as the man was after him. "We have two choices here. I can let you go free and we can pretend to play this damn game, and call a temporary truce, or you can try and kill me in which I'll just kill you. What will it be?"

"Option three - kill Hardy's brat! His father put me in behind bars!" With that the man charged at Joe, and Joe was knocked to the ground. He cried out as his leg twisted awkwardly and he landed on it, Joe still tried to get away, praying that John wouldn't kill him, that this man wouldn't kill him, that his leg wasn't broken - small things.

The crip member must have been operating on more adrenaline than Joe was, because he threw off John, and charged straight at Joe, shoving him at the tree. John grabbed him and threw him off, pinning him to the ground. "Don't," John retorted. "I told you the bait money is for both of them. I really don't want to kill you -"

The crip member ignored John and pushed him up again. Joe backed away, knowing he'd be no use to the fight in his dazed condition. John simply grabbed at the man, and the two locked hands, rolling towards the water. Joe watched in a dazed glance as the two rolled on the ground, kicking and throwing punches. He shook his head, backing away slowly as he backed into… something. He frowned, looking at it. It must have been the man's bag; the dude from the crip. He had some fish in it, from what it looked like - raw ones, some water purifying tablets, and some book about animals and game.

John came back, brushing off his hands. "We should go," he said. "He's only unconscious."

"Yeah," Joe responded, pulling himself up before he grabbed the bag. "I don't feel so good. The bag, I think it was his…. should we give it back?"

"Don't know if he'll wake up," John said. "Take it. Does it have anything useful?"

"Yeah, some fish. If he's unconscious, should we risk fishing?"

John stared at Joe for a long minute. "Fine. But you sit on him."

* * *

Frank and James started out, walking where Frank had remembered seeing some rabbits the night before. While he didn't like hunting, Frank knew this was about survival and personal likes and dislikes were going to have to be pushed to the back burner.

Within a few minutes, they had trapped four rabbits. Frank and James made their way back to the fire. James, who had a knife on him, successfully skinned the rabbit and showed Frank the best way to cook them.

A booming voice came over the loudspeaker. "You are now 5 hours into the competition. Someone has broken the rules, and a man is now dead. This was strictly self-defense, so the 24 hour rule will be continued. There are 23 players remaining. Good luck." With that the loudspeaker went dead.

"Joe and John aren't back yet," Frank said, uneasy. "I hope they didn't run into trouble."

"John would handle himself fine - it would be Joe I was worried about. Did the man tell you their was a bounty on your head? Three days' rations for killing the Hardy Boys."

"So why are you helping me, and not slitting my throat?" Frank asked.

"Not worth three days' rations to piss off your father," James replied simply, "And I don't want to kill anyone I don't have too."

"That's… comforting," Frank said, trying to smother his unease about his younger brother while turning back to the fire. "Joe!" he said, seeing his younger brother limping back with John. "What happened?"

"Do you know about the rivalry between the crips and bloods?" John asked simply, helping Joe sit down.

"Yeah..." Frank asked, looking over his brother before going to the first aid kit. "You're bleeding, Joe."

"'S fine, Frank," Joe said, "It just started."

"Well, you're still bleeding so - let me patch you up." Frank grabbed an edge of the cloth and pressed it against Joe's skin. "So what happened?"

"One of the idiots tried to kill Joe and me. So I took him out," John replied simply. "The other one's in bad shape, but I let him live."

Frank sighed as he placed the band-aid over his brother's cut, knowing it would hardly do any good with Joe's other few cuts, but he figured he may as well try. "Joe, are you okay?"

"Peachy," Joe grumbled, and Frank's concern kicked up a bit. Even if they were the last ones alive they were still dead. They had to find a way out of here.

* * *

A/N: There you have it... Chapter three.

Please cast your votes for next chapter... Joe or Frank whump?


	4. Day One A and Two

Joe was tired, and he didn't know why. Probably lack of food and nutrition had something to do with it. They had decided that they'd sleep in shifts. James and Frank had stalked back to where they'd been attacked, and found that the other Crip member had died in his sleep. They'd decided to take over that spot, and sleep in shifts. It was Joe's shift to be up.

The voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "We are now officially 24 hours into the event. The killing may begin. Remember, the final prize is worth your life - so don't hesitate! There are now 22 members left."

Joe sighed as he shook his head. While he hated murderers, terrorists and whatnot, he didn't want to see them killed in something like this. And he didn't _want_ to be a part in killing any of them. He hated this madness.

Frank shifted, and he groaned as he awoke. "Was there an announcement just now?"

"Yup. Someone else died. Wanna bet it was the other dude who attacked me?"

"No way, sucker bet," Frank said with a sigh. "I don't know how to feel about our 'allies'."

"Me neither," Joe admitted. "Especially not with John having killed right in front of my eyes. John claims he owes Dad a favor, but…."

"When will that favor be worth more than three days in food rations?" Frank asked, eyebrows raised pointedly.

"Exactly." Joe exhaled. "I'm not sure what our best option is here. Do you think there's an end to this forest, if it's' indeed fake? I mean, if it's not outdoors, where would it be?"

"I don't know," Frank admitted. "Underground, perhaps, like a basement? But then that wouldn't make sense. Anyway, your theory is -"

"There has to be an outside somewhere," Joe responded. "I mean, he had to have gotten all of us here… right? If this isn't, in fact, outside."

"Yeah," Frank nodded, frowning. "Hmm…"

"What're your thoughts?"

"What will our best options be? To stay here, to travel? I don't remember much of _Hunger Games."_

"I didn't read it," Joe said, and impish grin. "And I don't know. Here's water, sure. And we don't necessarily _want_ to go on the offensive, but…."

"Right," Frank nodded. He exhaled. "I don't know. On-shit," he said. "Who is that?"

"Don't know but I hope it's not a crip member," Joe mumbled. "You're waking John up."

"John is already up," John grunted, coming in. "Look, he was the one who wanted to bring the battle into this not me-"

"We know," Frank responded with a sigh, "I don't know who that is-"

"That's Amy Grant," John says. "She's wanted for murder in ten states. She's killed over ten times. Her partner is one Leslie Johnson. We should leave now." With that, he kicked James awake and they grab their belongings. "For now we separate," he said, hesitating, "Amy has a death wish against me."

Frank looked at Joe, who nodded and the two broke away. Joe sighed as he walked away from his spot, grumbling, "Is everyone else a murder?"

"I can't help but wonder if this was a competition to see who can kill us," Frank mused.

"It certainly seems that way," Joe remarked. "I mean, why else would everyone be given rations to kill us?"

"And why are we the only non-murderers here?" Frank grimaced.

"John said some committed small crimes."

"I suppose they could have murdered too," Frank responded with a shake of his head. "Who better to pick for this event than a bunch of people with talent and murdering? But if he hates us so bad - why not off us themselves?"

"Fear," Joe answered, and Frank turned to stare at him. "Whoever this man is, he wants us to be afraid. He wants us to fear fear and helplessness, and my guess is he wants us to be afraid. I wonder…." he let his voice trail off, "Jacobson Alizia."

"What about him?"

"We were the ones who uncovered him, remember? He hunted bodies. He loved making people feel afraid. So-"

"We sent him to jail," Frank mused. "Do you think it could be him?"

"I mean," Joe responded, "This was his style. Could be someone else too. But he's the only one who would've had the funds to do something like this, build a forest, etc, etc, etc…"

"Imagine the designers who he paid for this," Frank quipped, knowing his brother was simply trying to bury himself in humor.

"I know," Joe remarked as they walked forward. "How long is the longest you think this'll last?"

"I don't know," Frank responded. "Why?"

"Because we need to prepare ourselves. Realistically, we don't want to kill anyone - so we'll probably run unless they try and kill us first. Also, if this forest _is_ fake -"

"They'll have to be an exit somewhere. But what's waiting at that exit? No doubt guards, high-tech cameras… You saw how those guards were armed."

"To the teeth," Joe nodded with a sigh. "Oh shit," he muttered, "Frank!" he quickly backed up and grabbed his brother even as the other man approached more closely.

"Frankie boy," the man said, "Remember me?"

"No," Frank said, wondering how the man got so close without them noticing. Maybe the exhaustion was starting to catch up with him. "Wha-" before he could do anything, Frank was pinned to the ground.

"You're worth a week of food ration's," the man said.

"Thought it was three days," Frank gasped out. "Joe, run," he said. He and his brother had talked about this.

 _Flashback_

 _"Joe, if I'm ever pinned to the ground, get away. The bounty is for both of us. Get away and we both should live."_

 _"But Frank-"_

 _"DO IT."_

OK, so it had been a short discussion but it was the thought that counted, right? The man pressed against Frank's stomach, causing Frank to take short, ragged, breath.

"Week's worth of rations now." The man smiled.

"How will they even get them to us in the forest?" Frank asked, gasping out every word. The man grabbed Frank's arm and twisted it behind him, and it made a loud sound as it snapped in half. Frank gasped even more loudly as his head hit the ground and he saw black stars.

 _This was it. This was it -_

The next thing he knew the man was lifted off him and shoved into a tree, and he could see Joe grab him and shove him back.

 _This was it,_ Frank thought, _we're both dead. "_ JOE!" he called out.

Silence.

* * *

"It's been over 24 hours," Laura said, pacing back and forth in the living room. Phil could hear her from where he, Chet, Iola and Callie sat in the kitchen, pouring over the _Hunger Games_ book. The clue to whatever was going on with the boys was in here, he knew.

"He kidnapped them to reenact this," Phil said, looking up as Gertrude urged Laura out the door. She smiled at him and he nodded, knowing she was going to try and get Laura to eat. It had been well over 48 hours since the boys were taken.

But maybe the boys had a chance; maybe, because the man was playing a twisted version of the hunger games, they'd be alright.

Maybe.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Next chapter is half typed up and should be ready to go tomorrow. I will try and make the whumping "equal opportunity event" for both fans... as there's no way both boys won't have their injuries by doing this.

Thought of the day:

What happened to Joe? Also, more Joe/Frank whump in the next chapter, so stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get your hands off my brother!" Joe yelled, pushing him back. Frank allowed his heart to be relieved, if even for just a second, so that he could Frank was grateful for the temporary reprieve, but gasped again as another man tackled him and dragged him away. He gasped as he saw the knife come down and rolled out of the way just in time for him to see the other man lunge a knife at Joe.

"Joe, look out!" Frank yelled, before he was shoved back to the ground, and his head hit the ground with a thud.

 _This was why they were in partners, so they could pick us both off at once_ , Frank thought. Despite his what he was sure was a now broken arm he wasn't about to let the man hurt his brother. With a cry, he launched himself at the man, who howled back. Frank hadn't realized how close to another water pool they were and apparently, neither had the other man. Without a start, he rolled over into the pool. Frank couldn't make any move fast enough except to helplessly watch as the man fell.

….

And fell. And fell - and suddenly, he was nowhere to be seen. Frank frowned, he had blinked once, but he'd _seen the water_ …. That couldn't be right.

"This doesn't make any sense," Frank whispered. Then it hit him, _was one of the ways through to the surface in the water, and if so…_

"Martin is dead. 21 remaining," the man said over the loudspeaker. Frank frowned, trying to remember; had someone died while he was sleeping?

Then he remembered - Joe! With that, he grabbed the man who was on top of his brother. The man howled and dropped his knife, and Joe kicked it out of the arena. Frank knew if he tossed the man in the water he'd toss him to his death - but could he do that? Could he justify killing to save save himself and his brother?

"I'll be back for my bag," the man responded before launching himself in the water. Frank guessed that he felt outnumbered and decided the water was a good way to escape. He grimaced; the man wouldn't be back for his bag.

Sure enough another announcement, "Martin's teammate is dead. Pools are nice boys, fancy taking a swim?" With that the announcement clipped off and the unwritten word _twenty remaining_ echoed in Frank's head.

 _They had to get out of there._

"What the heck just happened?" Joe asked, wincing as he felt his face start bleeding. "Frank, your arm-"

"Your face," Frank retorted, sinking to the ground. "Joe, that pool isn't a pool. It's a trapdoor that opens up to… somewhere."

"So he controls all the pools or water or whatever…. well it makes sense… But then doesn't it get wet if he opens up the pool and torrents of water pull through?"

"If he's already killed two men for going in the pool I don't really think he gives a fuck about a wet carpet-"

"Well, serial killers care about weird things but first, let's patch up your arm-"

"Let's patch up your face," Frank said. "It's bleeding worse than my arm hurts."

"...Fine," Joe remarked. "What happened?"

"He was an idiot is what happened," Frank retorted, but he couldn't shake the image of the man swimming to his death. "Why did he think that would give him an advantage?"

"Felt like he couldn't take two at once, I guess," Joe said. He sat down and allowed Frank to bandage him up, knowing that was what his brother needed. "What can we make into a sling?"

"A sling will only slow me down," Frank pointed out.

"And it will give you long-term damage if you aren't in one to your arm." Joe cupped his brother's face and forced him to look at him. "We have to think long-term and think like we can survive this, Frank."

Frank grimaced, "...Alright," he said, knowing his brother was right. "Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"Just in case something happens - I love you."

"I love you too, but nothing will happen."

"It had better not," Frank retorted.

"So…. do you think we're past curfew now?" Joe asked, to which Frank lightly gave him a mock slap on the head.

"Probably," Frank responded with a tired sigh. "I'm starving. Hey- let's grab their bags." He grimaced, "We may as well take them."

"Yeah," Joe said, also sighing as he looked through the bags. The boys split up the water purification tablets and each took their own backpack - since now they had more than enough. They split up the food that was in the backpack.

"We'll need the food today," Frank decided. "Then we've got to figure out the hunting."

"Yeah," Joe nodded, and sighed. "Frank, I hate this."

"Me, too. They may be murders but this game is just sick. Do you think that's what he's doing - forcing us in here to -"

"I don't know," Joe interrupted. "I feel sick."

Frank put his hand against his brother's face. "None of the deaths were our fault. We're still human, Joe - you can't blame yourself. You can't internalize all of this," he said.

Joe sighed, "I know. It's just the constant fight to stay alive… it's all so exhausting, you know?" he asked, frowning.

"That's what he wants, Joe. This isn't a competition against the others for us. This is a competition against him." Frank smiled, and whispered, "Which we _will_ win."

"Frank," Joe said, turning to his brother, "If we win this that means everyone else will die."

"Not necessarily," Frank replied. "We have to outsmart him. We won't go down the pools, but somehow we'll figure it out. We'll make it out of here, I promise."

Joe mused over his brother's words, "Alright…"

"We have to have a strategy, if we want to win this thing," Frank remarked, "So what's our strategy?"

"I don't know," Joe said with a tired sigh. "I'm not feeling so good, Frank."

Frank placed his forehand on Joe's head again. "You're hot," he frowned.

"I know," Joe quipped.

"You should sleep," Frank said.

"But-"

"I'll keep watch," Frank promised. "We need to be strong to survive this."

Joe grimaced, "You're right."

* * *

"I think I've found something," Fenton said to Sam as the man came over. "Thanks for coming, Sam, I appreciate it."

"Anytime - I'm only sorry I couldn't get here sooner but even the fastest plane can only be so fast. It turns out we were right."

"About?"

"Six-teen convicts that they've put away for a length of time have escaped from prison, but this one is the most noticeable."

"Which one?"

"Jacobson Aliza. He was the one who was hunting people and using targets. He's quite wealthy, and would also have the resources to set up something like this."

"Wealthy? I didn't realize -"

"To the tune of $53 million," Sam said, setting down his papers.

"How did he _hide_ that? Actually, why didn't he hire a better lawyer?"

"I think he wanted captured, honestly. We know that the boys were team ten. That'd be twenty people assuming each team has two apiece. Assuming he's set it up like the books he'd have a total of 24 people. I've started calling around and making pairs of people missing but nothing has come up."

"What if," Fenton frowned, "He focused on finding people who wouldn't come up?"

"I don't get it," Sam frowned back.

"What if - before he was focused on hunting murderers and such, right? What if he was focused on finding them and making them part of his games? What if he-"

"He grabbed people who were on the run so that way nobody would know it?"

"It'd fit his styl-" Fenton frowned. "He escaped prison right?"

"Yeah.;.."

"What if some escaped prison with him, and he had somehow gotten them to play, like - I don't know-"

"We need to call the prison he was last seen at and get some Intel. They may be able to give us some leads."

* * *

More wump in the next chapter. Hey, I can't have them too beaten up if I want them to survive this... right?

Challenge: Where did the "allies" go?


	6. Chapter 6

Loving all the reviews. Will try and reply to them when things get less crazy. For now, your next installment.

* * *

Joe sighed as he groaned, awakening on the dusty road. "Frank?" he asked.

"Hey, feeling better?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. Hey, it's dark. Dark is a good time to avoid being noticed…. right?" Joe asked.

"Yes, but they'll be thinking just purely to kill." Frank frowned, then said, "We have to change our mindset if we want to survive. I don't want to kill anyone, but we have to fight for our lives and be willing to do so. We need to adapt a survival mindset. We're going to go home and do whatever it takes to get there. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Joe nodded, swallowing. "I don't feel so good."

Frank frowned, pressing his hand against his brother's face. "Damn, Joe. You're hot - what do we have in our first aid kits? Actually, let's get moving if you're up for it and find a more secure place. We don't want anyone to try and figure out where those guys were killed to try and steal their packs."

"You think they would?" Joe questioned.

"Yeah. Resources are scarce, and I'm glad Dad took us on that one hunting trip that one time, so we at least know how to hunt game and whatnot. I'm sure he's put some in here if he wants us to survive. Watching us all starve to death would be a painful process."

"Unless he wants us to watch us eat each other," Joe shuddered.

Frank shook his head. "Nah. I think there would be more indication of that." He shuddered, "I sincerely hope so."

"Me too. Hey, can I have some water?"

"Yeah, go for it. We have a lot of water purification tablets so, that should help - can I have some water please?" Joe questioned.

"Go for it," Frank said, frowning, "We can make water purified, Joe, so please - drink what you want."

Joe nodded, and opened up his bottle and took a drink. He knew that staying hydrated was important, especially if he was coming down with the flu. He turned to his left after seeing a shadow of movement. "Frank - to your left," he said.

"Shit-oh it's John - but-"

"Hey," John said. "How goes?"

Frank and Joe shared a look. "Could be better," Joe settled for saying flatly.

James came around then and Frank breathed an inward sigh of relief. He hated to admit it but when he had seen James he had worried, for a brief moment, that he had been dead. "I'm guessing that my friends will know I'm missing now," John said finally. The brothers had started walking again and the two had opted to follow them.

"That a good thing or a bad thing?" Joe asked evenly, glancing at Frank. Frank shrugged simply, he had no idea.

"Good-ish, I guess, as long as they don't kill you two. Don't worry, I'm higher ranked so I'll just order them not to kill you two."

Frank and Joe exchanged looks. Great. So that means a potential bloodbath with everyone? Could be really good, could be really bad, he thought. Not that he wanted to see anyone else killed, but he wanted out of there. He sighed. "What do you think the chances of them finding us are?"

"Pretty good. When I say I'm high up in the Bloods I'm not talking about being high up in a sect or something. I'm like the fourth or fifth in command over ALL the groups."

Wonderful, Joe thought. "So what was that guy saying about the killing-"

"I don't kill people I don't have too," the man said with a shrug. "I prefer they live so that I can remind them over my choices of their life or death."

Wonderful, Joe thought. "And I'm guessing he's against that?"

"Pretty much."

Frank and Joe shared another look. "Or he was, anyway," the man said. "Don't worry. I'll do my best to protect ya'll, since ya daddy helped me. Course, I thought he hurt me at first, was real pissed, but he ended up doing me a solid so…"

"I wonder…." Joe frowned, he'd talk to Frank about that later. He wondered if all the men and women in here had come across his father in some way, but what were the chances of that? He had no idea. "Spotted on left," he responded.

"Stay here," John said simply.

Joe winced, knowing if John left there would be another deadly confrontation. He didn't stop him though, not wanting the man's ire on him. He turned to James, "Do you know if any of what he says is true?"

"I know he's been around the block and knows his way around virtually any weapon. I don't think he's bragging about his place in the Bloods - I've seen his tattoos, and they look authentic. Additionally, I think if he was bragging he'd be like second, third in command," James responded. "Even if he's only high-ranked they're still going to come after him. To be honest, I think that was the man's biggest mistake. From what little I have seen about the Bloods, they look after their own."

"I'd prefer not to be in an all out blood bath if we can avoid it," Joe muttered as he turned to look over by John, who appeared to be in a heated debate with someone else. "They've not killed each other yet at le-" with that, John knocked the person to the ground and started grappling with him.

"Should we help?" Frank asked.

"Only if he starts screaming," James said. He exhaled and turned away, "This needless, senseless violence makes me sick to my stomach-John?" he asked, interrupting himself as he saw the blood on the man's hands.

"He through the first punch," John said. "I don't know where his partner is, but he's dead. We should hurry off."

Joe and Frank didn't even need to exchange glances this time. They just followed the man. Joe felt sick. Another man was dead because of this senseless violence. That meant…. what, 19 people remained? There had been 20 last night, right? They were down to nineteen? Unless someone died while they were sleeping.

"I'm beginning to think he's a psycho," James remarked.

"All serial killers supposedly meet the psycho terms," John said. "The biggest thing is not feeling any remorse or compassion - there's no negotiating with them. I'd wager most of us here fit this description… 'cept for you kids," he said, looking at Frank. Frank flinched.

"You remind me of my son," John continued on as they moved towards… wherever. He stopped, "Surprised there's been no announcement yet."

"He has to sleep sometime," Frank muttered with a shake of his head. "Let's just hope that's what he's doing now, please."

John sighed, "Yeah. No kidding." He exhaled, "I really hope my guys are able to find us soon - or whoever does, because this is getting really shitty."

A voice cracked over the loudspeaker. "One more man deceased. Eighteen remain."

"Eighteen?" Joe asked as soon as it cracked off. "I thought nineteen were left."

"Guess not," James said with a sigh. "Hey, look - game," he said, pointing ahead. He was right; there were a few rabbits. "Should we try?"

"May as well," Frank said. He turned to Joe, "You're the better hunter. I'll keep guard."

"Same," John nodded, as the trio walked more closely to the game. James and Joe quickly worked together to catch the rabbits, managing to catch three before they decided to preserve the rest of the game. John, no slacker in the hunter department, helped to skin the rabbits and get them ready to cook.

Joe groaned, "I still don't feel good, Frank."

"Just puke over there, please," Frank quipped, but his voice was that of concern. Joe groaned before he leaned back and fell over in the dirt.

"Good thing we didn't get the fire going yet," James remarked.

"We'd better get one going, to cook this. He'll need to eat," John said. Frank felt his brother's face; it was flushed and he was feverish. Please, God, don't take my brother from me - please. Please. Let us survive this sick, bastardized game and get back to our loved ones. He swallowed, watching James and John prepare the fire and the game. They'd made a small fire in effort not to attract anyone's attention.

Frank tried to force a sip of water down his brother's throat, praying, please, little brother. Please, hang in there.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts on next chapter - what'll happen?

Enjoy your cliffhanger.

-Liz


	7. Chapter 7

Frank was really worried about Joe. He remained unconscious, which, Frank guessed wasn't so bad. He knew his brother needed his sleep after all - it was just worrysome to see him lying on the ground, his face scrunched up in pain.

"So we have eighteen left," John said, frowning. "Ideally we take none of those out-", he said, and Frank had a feeling he was saying that purely for Frank's benefit, but why he would Frank' wouldn't know. He sighed, "Then again… Don't know. I've never been one to sit and wait for calvary."

"What makes you so sure that your friends will find you?" James questioned, before holding up his hands in self-defense. "Honest question."

"They've done it before," John said as he watched Frank try and get another sip of water down Joe's throat. "We have a lake and we're near a fire. Let's use the one pot we picked up to purify some water. We have those extra water bottles we stole from that one dude…" his voice trailed off, that we killed, but Frank thought none of it.

"Sounds good," James said as he took the pan and filled it with water. John nodded his thanks before motioning for him to hold it over the fire.

"What're you doing?" Frank asked out of curiosity.

"Trying to make a fishing line," John responded. "So we can get some fish while we're here."

Frank nodded, "Sounds like a plan to me." He sighed, "I'm not sure how much water to force into him. I want to keep him hydrated…."

"How much has he drank?"

"About half the bottle before passing out and about a third with me pouring it in," Frank responded with a very tired sigh.

"Good, that's something. I guess stop for now and then you should try and give him some when he wakes up." John hesitated, "I'm not sure whether waking him up to feed him dinner would be beneficial or not. I'm thinking since we don't have a lot of food, we should try and hold what we have. If we can catch some more fish, that's obviously ideal."

"Sounds good. We also shouldn't stay in one place for long, I think; everyone else is moving around."

A voice spoke up, "Fourteen remain! And to make things fun…. You don't know who died, or how! Because I HAVE CONTROL OF YOU ALL."

With that the voice clicked off.

"Someone missed getting diagnosed as antisocial," John quipped, shaking his head. "Fourteen? Weren't we at like seventeen or eighteen or - I've lost track."

"Sounds like there was a bloodbath we missed. Four deaths and he said nothing? How long was he sleeping?" Frank asked, as he rubbed his forehead.

"Maybe he was delaying the death toll intentionally," John theorized. "He wanted us to think that things were pretty okay and keep us on edge. You know, in the Hunger Games, when things got boring they forced them together? I sure hope he missed that part."

"Let's be realistic, he's not going by the Hunger Games rules anyway," Frank responded. "If he was, I'd label him a fanatic. But he's using the ideas of the Hunger Games to bring terror to others."

John shrugged. "If there's fourteen left, that means there's ten out there besides us. Someone's been doing some killing. I don't like being in the dark about who the other groups are."

"Me neither," James said, "But I'm sure he did that intentionally. I mean, he knew you were a Blood leader."

"Was in the prison I was in," John grumbled. "Always knew he was an asshat. I'm sure part of why he didn't want to let us know who was in here was so that way he wouldn't say, like… He didn't want us to go after each other, like he didn't want an instant war with the gangs."

"I'd say that's true, except for one problem - if he's after a bloodbath why would that stop him?"

"So then what is his intent?" John asked. "He said this was his Saturday morning cartoons."

"I wonder if this is for entertainment or revenge…" Frank mused, frowning.

"Well, if it was for revenge, why not just take us all out himself?" James asked as he set up the food the best he could. Frank nodded his thanks.

"I don't know. The man's completely defied logic so far. He claims this is a hunger games - it's nothing like the hunger games, thank god. Spends hundreds of millions of god knows what setting up a fake forrest. Why? And why put contestants in here to fight for the death?"

"Have all the other contestants in here been murderers that you've talked too?"

"Someone is, I guess, only convicted of three counts of rape," James said, "But they died."

"So he's taking victims that did serious crimes and put them in… this," Frank responded with a shake of his head. "How did he track them all down?"

"Prison list, probably, probably connected with them somehow. I'm guessing the guards are allies. It all leads up to one thing though: Why sentence 20 strangers to their deaths by fighting one another? Why not kill them?"

"He's probably breeding on our fear and terror, probably also thinks most in here are psychopaths and don't have feelings and emotions - but I don't know; those two statements conflict themselves," Frank said. He turned to Joe as Joe grunted awake, "Joe?"

"Frank? Everything… hurts."

Just what we need. Joe getting sick. "Joe, how much can you move?" Frank asked.

"Can't…. leg hurts… Tripped…"

"Does it feel broken?"

"Don't…. what's broken… Don't think so…"

"Do you think he's delirious?" John asked, touching Joe's forehead. Frank tried not to wince. He doesn't want to kill us yet, he thought.

"Don't know. Seems lucid. Joe? Where are we?"

"Easy…. question. At…." Joe blinked open, then closed his eyes. "Still… at…. school."

Frank winced. "Who's with us?"

"Some… guy… loud voice…"

John rolled his eyes. "I'm hurt; I only yell when I have too."

"Sounds… like… boyfriend…"

Frank did a doubletake; sure he was gay but he wasn't dating. "Joe…" he said, a warning tone in his voice. The last thing he wanted to have a talk with John about was his sexual preferences.

"Oh… Sorry… I don't know where we are… then. Not at school? Too…. quiet."

"What's his temperature?" John questioned.

"I don't have a thermometer," Frank grumbled.

"Check your first-aid kit, maybe there's one in there."

Frank shrugged and did so - he'd glanced at it the first day but hadn't really looked in it. The first aid kit held gauze and a thermometer. Joe's, who they had basically stolen, held the same but held bandages instead of a thermometer. "Do you mind checking yours to see what's in there?" he asked John.

"Sure," John said as he checked his. James did the same. James had some flu medicine, which Frank found ironic.

"Joe, I'm taking your temperature."

"Frank… are we… where?" Joe asked, as if he had suddenly realized that this wasn't school.

"We're in…. a park," John said, and Frank shot him a somewhat grateful look tailored with disbelief.

"Oh… comfy."

* * *

Joe couldn't remember where they were. He felt dizzy and sick, as if he might seriously throw up any minute. He hoped that Frank trusted whoever they were with because he didn't. He had thought they were at school first, but he didn't recognize the guy Frank was with.

His thought process was fuzzy and he only barely registered Frank taking the thermometer out of his mouth. "...Bad?" he asked.

"101," Frank said, and Joe could picture his brother wincing. That was hot.

"Not… good. Why…. still in park?"

"Comfortable," the other voice quipped. Joe groaned but didn't move to open his eyes.

"More water... Frank?" he asked.

"Sure. Best thing we can do right now," Frank said.

"No… hospital?"

"Not for now," Frank responded, "Now sush and drink."

* * *

"Fenton," Sam said, coming into the room, "I found something."

"Oh?"

"The man bought a huge piece of land six months ago. If he's planning on doing something like this he'd need space, right?"

"Right…"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"As long as you're thinking it's time to wake the judge up for a warrant then hell yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Frank was so tired but didn't really want to fall asleep. He was overwhelmed. He could tell John felt the same. He was really in need of a good nights sleep, far, far away from here; as far away from here as could be.

The loudspeaker clicked on. "There will be a breakfast for all participants at 9am. I will make an announcement on the loudspeaker. You're welcome to attend."

"Trap," Frank said automatically as the loudspeaker clicked off.

"Free food," John retorted. "What's not to love?"

Frank looked at the lake. "Did you ever read hunger games? These types of events were set up as traps. There's not yet been a huge bloodbattle and I'm sure that's what he'll be pushing."

"There might be useful items there though," John said. "Free adrenaline rush too."

"True, but is it worth risking our lives for? We have most of our items here anyway..."

"We're risking our lives being sitting ducks here," John pointed out.

"True, but that's like… I don't feel comfortable, especially with Joe being so sick." Frank sighed as John finally recognized his hesitation.

"Yeah, good point." John frowned. "I'd like to go. I'm prepared for the confrontation."

"Why don't you go and I'll stay here with Frank?" James offered.

"Sounds good to me. Maybe if a guard is there I can see if they have a weapon."

"Don't die," James said.

John rolled his eyes. "I've been shot at, stabbed at, whatever. When the Big Guy wants me he can take me. If you wake up before me, wake me up."

"Frank," James said, turning to him, "I'll take first watch. That way you can be up with your brother during the day. If he wakes up I'll wake you up or take care of it."

"Thanks. Can you try and get a little water in him every now and again?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. Not a problem."

"Thanks," Frank said with a smile before he laid down next to Joe, covering himself with a jacket he'd picked up somewhere.

Dear God, please get us out of here. Soon.

The next morning, Joe awoke, feeling much better. Or at least, he assumed that it was morning until he opened his eyes and saw that it was very dark. He glanced over and saw that Frank was sleeping and that John was too. James was keeping watch.

"Hey, you're up," James said, glancing at him. "Hungry?"

"Famished."

"Been fishing," James said.

"In the dark?" Joe asked.

James paused, "Do you remember where we are?"

"Yeah. Hunger games place. Why?"

"'Cus earlier you were saying you thought Frank was with his boyfriend and something else… oh yeah, you thought we were at school."

"Oh, fuck," Joe said, knowing his brother hated to be outed. "What'd he say to that?"

"Nothing, though he seemed concerned," James responded. "I'm just happy you're not delirious."

"Me too. What else have I missed while I've been out?" Joe asked.

"Fourteen remain-" James started as the loudspeaker came on.

"Thirteen remain. Please try not to kill your own partners, boys. It's not as entertaining." With that the announcement clicked off.

"Did he seriously just ask us not to kill our own partners because it wasn't as entertaining?" Joe asked.

"Don't know who all gives a fuck still about his rules," James remarked, running a hand through his hair. "Food good?"

"Decent enough, thanks. I'll be glad to get home though."

"You and me both." James nodded, sighing a bit. "I should take your temperature so I can tell Frank I did it."

Joe grinned. "He's a bit of a tiger," he said, taking the thermometer. When it beeped, James frowned.

"Still 100, but I guess that's better." James said as he tucked it back into Frank's bag. "You should drink all the water you can. We trapped a bunch inside the containers, and boiled it, so yeah."

"Well that's good I guess," Joe said with a sigh. "Didn't even have to waste the water purifiers."

"Nope," James said with a shrug. "He's forcing people together tomorrow, supposedly. There'll be some event. John wants to go to it - Frank thinks he has a death wish. As do I."

"Yeah. Probably just wants to knock a few people off," Joe responded and groaned as he moved over and puked. "Still don't feel good."

"Well, that's normal - you have a fever,"

"Yeah, but it is still crappy, especially under this circumstance," Joe said, sighing in exhaustion.

"Agreed. At least you don't have to go far to puke - it's just right over there." James winced.

"Well, there is that," Joe admitted.

Meanwhile, somewhere unknown, at a Bloods meeting

"John has gone missing. He hasn't been back in three days. I've called all the major hospitals, checked all the jails and called everyone - no sign of him." One of the men under him was reporting to the man over John.

"Dammit. I hope he didn't piss anyone off again," another man said. This man had red hair and was nicknamed Redhead by the group. "Start a trace on his phone."

"Already done. Last place was this little area here," the man pointed on the map.

"Hmm. Who owns land by that farm?" Redhead asked before looking at the map. "Wasn't he in prison with that dude?" he said.

"Yeah."

"We need to pay him a visit," Redhead said finally, frowning.

"That's what I was thinking. Got your rifle?"

"Yup. Nobody messes with the Bloods and gets away with it."

* * *

"I have a warrant and a swat team on standby," Sam said. "I think this is too easy so i warned them that there may be traps."

"I agree. I think it's probably not the place but hopefully we can figure something out."

* * *

A/N: sorry for the short chapter; hoping the short chapter is better than none. Also, sorry, I meant to update this a few days ago but noticed today I forgot to post it! Whoops!

How do you think the forced meeting will go tomorrow? That's your challenge. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Frank groaned as he rolled awake, seeing John standing over him, "What's up?" he said.

"I'm about to go get us some food. I need a knife and I think I left it in your bag," John responded. Frank rolled over without thinking before blinking twice.

"You're seriously going to that death trap?"

"Sitting here is a death trap," John argued. "I may as well go and get some supplies."

"John, you're going to die -"

"I've been in a gunfight and survived with no gun. It'll be fine. You should go with."

"John, I'm not leaving Joe-"

"James can watch him, come on," John responded.

"Do you not remember that there is a bounty on my head? Let me at least wake up James," Frank said, hoping that James would be able to talk John out of taking Frank. John may have the skills to survive a fight but Frank wasn't sure he could, especially not with a bounty on his face. "Someone should be keeping watch."

"They'll be fine," John dismissed before grabbing Frank. "Come on. You can watch my back. It'll be fine."

"John, I don't have the skills you do -"

"It'll be fine. Let's go," John said as he grabbed Frank's arm. Frank tried to shake him off but the man was strong. "You shouldn't be seen with your brother anyway, since the bounty is for both of you."

"I'm staying," Frank said, finally shoving off John.

John grabbed Frank and shoved him against a tree, knife against his throat. "We need to go to that, and I need backup. So let's go."

"But-" Frank said as he felt himself being dragged along. The announcement happened then, stating that the event would take place at the park. Frank groaned; the park was about a half-mile hike and it was wide out in the open.

The worst possible place, no cover, he thought. John dragged him, ignoring Frank's attempts to reason with him. He'd have to talk to Joe about breaking off their alliance with John and James but didn't know how to do it without both of them being killed. Of course, he might be killed at this event simply for three days' worth of food but doubted it.

He swallowed, seeing the man who he knew had kidnapped them all at the event, rubbing his hands. John rested a hand on Frank's shoulder, as if a silent reminder not to go off-yet. The man was surrounded by bodyguards and was well protected.

"Good morning, thanks to those of you who came," the man said. "I will have you know that three others have died last night, bringing the total down to 11. I count nine here, nearly everyone came. Except for Frank and Joe Hardy. Please remember the bounty is for both Frank and Joe, so it will do you no good to kill off Frank."

Frank wasn't sure whether or not he should breathe a sigh of relief at that point yet or not.

"Actually," John spoke up, "Frank is mine - and you're going to have to go through me to get him. He's a little worse for wear because I've been trying to get him to tell me where Joe is."

The others were silent.

The madman smiled in power. "As you may have figured out, this is a fake forest and my guards are guarding the entrance. There is no reason to kill me, as then you will not be able to receive your reward. However, the first person to kill one another will get-"

The man didn't even need to finish his sentence before John grabbed his knife and launched an attack at another man. Frank dropped to the floor and rolled out of the way, and he could tell the man was as good as dead. One of the men who was guarding the man who had kidnapped them all pointed his gun at Frank, and Frank laid out and stretched out his hands so the man could tell he had no intent to harm them.

He risked a look the other way but was quickly kicked over by the guard, and before he knew it he was in handcuffs. The guard knelt down, "Can't let John's prisoner run away can we?"

What? Can't let John's prisoner run away? Frank frowned, this was all so weird, and not good. He tried to look back over as he heard cries and fists but the man who was holding the gun at him placed it against his head. Frank closed his eyes and turned his head the other way, hoping that was what he wanted.

"Enough," the man who abducted them said, and Frank dared not move. "Five remain. Sit. Eat breakfast. You will all be handsomely rewarded. I have a business proposition to discuss with you all… except Frank… Marasco, is guarding Frank really necessary?"

"Well, John said he was his prisoner," Marasco said, "so I naturally assumed so. Sir."

The man sighed and shake his head. "Fine. So, the rest of you, who knows who I am?"

"Oh, drop the bullshit," John said, and Frank almost had to snap his head at that. He wondered who the man was; if he really was the leader of the Bloods, or someone else, or if he was the man they'd thought.

Well, shit.

"I know you know who I am, John."

"Then why ask?"

The two had a history? This was so not good.

Frank wasn't liking any of this.

"All of you who remain, have passed your initiation into the bloods," the man said.

"What was with those Crip members?" another man asked. "You know they would never be alive in the gang."

"Everyone who is has been killed off to date has been a rival, except Johnson, who was trying to get into the top ranks of the Bloods. He did not survive the bloodbath though, and thus was not deemed worthy."

"Agreed," John responded, nodding, "But we all know you're not a blood member."

"John-"

"We know you like to think you are," John snapped, "but you aren't. And you are not, in fact, a blood owner. You would know that, but you grabbed me. Don't even fucking try and pretend-"

"You wouldn't dare kill me. You don't know where the forest exit is," the man said, a smirk on his face

"Wanna bet?" someone else spoke up. Frank closed his eyes, knowing more deaths were about to happen and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"In fact," John said, "I think you may be someone else entirely. But there is no way you're a blood."

"Excuse me-"

"If you really wanted to present yourself as a Blood member, you did one stupid thing: Bringing me here," John responded, "So I ask again, who the hell are you?" With that he moved ever closer to the man.

* * *

A/N: More on Fenton and others next week.

Enjoy, and if bored, here's your question: Who IS this man? Thanks for any reviews.


End file.
